American Idiot
by Sjeherazade
Summary: <html><head></head>Germany arrives at Italy's birthday party only to find everyone sad and scared and not having fun at all. Britain quickly accuses America for... whatever has happened at the place, and America who actually feels very guilty for some reason, decides to tell Germany what has happened.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Sjeherazade 1. Doesn't own anything 2. Isn't a native english speaker so be patient (if anyone have some hints about how to improve Sjeherazades english, please feel free - it will be appreciated as long as it's relevant. **

**Chapter 1 **

Germany's song was heard long before he reached Italy's birthday party. He was carrying a large barrel ful of beer while he happily sang a fitting song for the day, at least in his oppinion. "AAAAAAAAA WHAT IS THE MALTED LIQUOR WHAT GETS YOU DRUNKER QUICKER WHAT COMES IN BOTTLES OR CANS IN? BEER!" While Germany yelled out the last word, he opened the door to Italy's small court yard where the little annoying kid had chosen to celebrate his birthday.

What Germany had expected to see in there were a lot of happy friends having fun together, but that was not even close to what he encountered.

A few meters into the front yard ran a lake and a few feet from it Germany caught sight of, America, Britain, Italy, Canada, Australia and Hungary. None of them said anything, and none of them smiled or did something else that made it noticeable that this day was someone's birthday. It was only too obvious that something terrible had happened.

Hungary looked up when she saw Germany coming closer. And Germany noticed that both she and Australia had wet hair, in other words, they had been out swimming. But these two loved to swim, they should not look as if the entire world would go under. Australia should brag about his coral reefs and Hungary should tell him about some beautiful place she had seen last summer. That kind of conversation was what Germany would ecpect when Australia and Hungary had been swimming, not total silence and downcast faces.

Italy, who celebrated his birthday was crying. Germany saw tears covering his entire face, and that disturbed him. Of course he had seen Italy cry before, but never like this. When Germany tried to meet his eyes he actually got on his feet and ran inside the house, sobbing so loud that everyone could hear.

Germany put down his barrel and looked at the others seriously.

"Can anyone explain to me what has happened, because you can not think that you can tell me in that everything is as it should be here!"

"Of course!" Britain responded quickly, with the most strained smile Germany had ever seen on him, or in fact on anyone. "America really wants to explain to you what has happened here, right America?"

America who before that moment had looked as if he would begin to cry any second, now got on his feet very quickly looking at Britain with pure anger in his eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" He roared, "YOU HELPED ME SO YOU WILL NOT PUT ALL THE BLAME AT ME!"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Britain shouted back.

"You didn't try to stop me" America lowered his voice that last time, and Germany noted that he didn't want to meet Britain's eyes this time. Britain had hit a nerve. Germany then decided that it was time to intervene. He took hold of America's and Britain's arms to separete them.

"Now I want to know what's happening here!" Germany yelled at them, watching them both to see their reactions, and to his surprise he saw that America grimaced in pain. Germany released him. "What is the matter with you?" Britain responded before America had the chance... again.

"Don't worry, he's just shocked that it's Australia and Russia who are the heroes today and not him" Germany squeezed Britain's arm a little harder to show him that he had got enough of him. Then he looked at America again, and he discovered a large collection of bruises on his arm, just where he had just held his arm.

"Did I do that?" Germany asked, pointing to the bruises. America shook his head.

"Canada did," he explained. Germany turned to look at Canada for a moment, refusing to believe that he could have made that large bruises on his brother. Canada didn't look back. Australia, who according to Britain was one of the heroes of today did not seem to care either. Suddenly Germany felt a hand around his fingers, and was reminded that he was still holding Britain's arm. He released it. Then Britain turned to America.

"Who tells him, you or me?" He asked. America looked down at his feet for a moment. He sighed.

"I'll tell him," he said quietly. Germany turned to look at America. Hungary went away from the scene, she had already seen the misery whit her own eyes and she didn't feel that she needed to hear about it as well. America sighed again before he began to talk. "I've done something really stupid," he said without really looking at Germany or another. Then he sat down and began to tell Germany the story.


	2. Earlier that same day

**Chapter 2 **

**Earlier that same day**

Veneziano and Romano had chosen to celebrate their shared birthday together at their small court yard, as they called it. They had a beautiful area behind Romano's house with a small beach and a bay which admittedly was quite deep in places but still play-friendly and above all everything was very beautiful.

They had invited everyone actually, there was room for everyone to the brothers saw no reason that anyone would be left out. Greece, Spain, Belgium, France and Egypt had come a little earlier than the other as they had volunteered to help with decorating and other such things before the birthday party and the result had been quite as expected.

There were balloons everywhere, both with and without helium, depending on where they would be placed. Long garlands made of real living flowers hung everywhere and hundreds of candle lanterns stood ready to light up when it became too dark. Italy was utterly convinced that it would be his and Romanos best birthday ever. Therefore, he was also more lively than usual. He ran around everywhere and danced, jumped and turned cartwheels. He had always liked the fact that he had the same birthday as his big brother, it made the day more special, he thought. Especially considering that not even America and Canada who were twins had the same birthday.*

Egypt smiled while he looked at him at the same time as he rigged up some fireworks so that they would only be to ignite them when the evening came.

Inside Romano's kitchen Belgium had just added one last accurate hand on the birthday cake. It was a masterpiece of four floors, decorated with thousands of sugar roses and sugar violets. Belgium proudly added the last candle before she proudly stepped back to admire the beautiful pastry.

France was almost done with his job too. He had cooked pasta for a whole army. It was certainly what it felt like.

China was the first "real" guest who showed up, he was the first one who didn't have a task to do. Spain welcomed him and showed him the way to a table where he could put his gifts. A few seconds later, Italy had discovered China and taken him away to find something to play.

It was not long before several other guests had arrived and then they began to discuss the games seriously. Despite the fact that the party would last all night, it was important to Italy to choose which game they would play first.

Greece had an idea for a game and he told it to the others. He needed four volunteers, he said, and then he watched everyone, challenging those who stood around him, wondering if anyone would dare.

_* I looked it up in a medicine book and found that it is possible for twins to be born with even months between if a doctor believes that one twin needs more time to evolve he (or she) can make that one stay in his mother until it can survive. Even if the other twin is born on the right time. (Fun fact that I feel can explain you these two are born with 4 days between)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

America paused his story when he heard the sound of a door that opened and closed. He looked in the direction that the sound came from and saw Russia coming walking towards them. "Hope that he's not coming out to break too bad news", America anxiously thought while Russia got closer.

"There is no danger anymore!" Russia said when he arrived. Germany felt a relief go through the air, altough he still didn't know what had happened.

"Is everything allright with you America?" Russia asked then.

America didn't answer, he just didn't know how he should interpret the question and he didn't understand howt the way he felt had got to do with anything at all. To tell the truth, America didn't even know if he deserved to feel good at the moment. And to make the situation even worse, he knew that both Britain, Australia and Canada agreed completely with him on that point.

Germany who still didn't understand anything about anything now decided to break the silence.

"America, please continue, will you?" He said with an unusual amount of patience in his voice, especially for being Germany. America nodded decisively, it was clear to him that Germany too deserved to know what happened, it was about one of his closest friends after all.

"Okay, where was I?" He asked, looking around at the others.

"Greece wanted four volunteers for his game" Britain replied without even looking at America. America heard the dangerous tone of England's voice but decided not to care about it this time, besides, even he himself thought he deserved it, so he just continued the story from the point he left it; Greece wanted four volunteers for his game... "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

After Greece had asked for four volunteers, it took about two minutes before Russia, Belgium, Japan and Norway have decided that they were brave enough to join whatever Greece had in mind. Then Greece explained what the game was about.

"Four people are competing against each other, but we will only have one loser." He said, looking at the four while he continued to explain. "You're going to balance two books on your heads," he said, holding up two books in the air in front of the audience before giving the two books to Russia, then he bends down again to pick up two more books which he gave to Japan and so on until all four of them had a book in each hand. Then Greece turned to the crowd again. "And of course the rest of us are allowed to do whatever we want to disturb them," he smiled at everyone. In the next moment everyone was laughing, even the four who was soon to stand against the mass.

"And the first one to drop the books will be punished!" Hungary screamed causing the laughter to continue a little more. Greece nodded with a big smile, Hungary's idea made his game much more interesting he thought.

"Italy will be the judge!" Greece said, pointing with his hand against Feliciano who ran over to a chair from were he would be able to see everything.

Belgium, Japan, Russia and Norway got thirty seconds to place the books on their heads. Then the others started to poke at them, blow in their ears, throw sand at them and so on.

Japan was the first one to drop the books, Norway and Belgium made it for only a few seconds longer, Russia also dropped his books very quickly. The fact that he survived longer than the other three didn't matter to him though, everyone laughed. Everyone was having fun.

Italy's hand had pointed on Japan since his books fell to the ground. Everyone was still laughing. Even Greece, who at the same time tried to ask Italy what punishment he wanted to give Japan.  
>Italy thought a little while, this was difficult actually, he wanted it to be something creative and fun, a joke was not a joke if everyone couldn't laugh at it.<p>

"I have an idea!" America suddenly screamed out and then he walked over to Japan. "Britain, Norway, Greece give me a hand!" Italy smiled at America to show him that he didn't mind it. America was good at such things, everyone always had so much fun at his jokes, it was a good solution.

Soon, America and Norway held each of Japans arms, Britain, and Greece each had one leg and while everyone was laughing and having fun they carried Japan the few meters down to the water.

"One, two, THREE!" The four of them yelled while they was rocking Japan between them and the water. But they were not the only ones screaming. Before they let him away Japan succeeded to scream something like "wait, I can not..."

The laughter could still be heard after Japan was thrown into the water, but then America felt a sudden very tight grip on his arm, so hard that he instantly knew he was going to get bruises on it. He turned his head and saw Canada who seemed very scared, as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Did Japan just try to tell us that he can't swim?" He asked.

America gasped and stared in horror at the surface of the water. He could still see Japan, he was moving but after a few seconds it was no longer any doubt about the matter. Japan couldn't make it up to the surface by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Australia who stood next to the twins and therefore also had hear Canada's question, didn't hesitate many seconds. He jumped in to the water and began to swim towards Japan. America looked after him. He knew very well that Australia was a better swimmer than him, therefore America decided to stay on the beach and look at the scene instead of jumping in and risk being in his way. Of course he hated it but he couldn't ignore the fact, he just couldn't swim as good as Australia.

At least that was the story America planned to tell everyone afterwards. The truth on the other hand wasn't really something he wanted anybody to know. The truth was that he was paralyzed with fear. The fact that he himself was the one who had come up with the idea to throw Japan into the sea haunted him. Not for a second had he thought about the possibility that he couldn't swim. He felt so ashamed of himself right know, he knew that one should never throw anyone in the water, not even anyone that who you know can swim. Now he could only stand there horrified on the beach, and see the bubbles disappear. America knew only too well what that meant, Japan had run out of air, and Australia had several metres to go before he could reach him.

All around America there was full of activity. Canada had got out his mobile phone from his pocket and was now in the middle of an emergency call. Italy who knew that the currents could be a danger to both Japan and Australia had run over to a lifebuoy and taken it down in case it would be needed. Greece, and Norway had run over to a bridge a little further away so they would be able to catch them if they would come floating in that direction.

America was the only one that has completely lost control. He was shaking all over. Dark thoughts was chasing around in his head, he knew it would be his fault if Japan died, it was his idea that had been the cause of the situation.

A minute later both Greece and Hungary noticed that Australia was getting tired. He needed help if he would be able to both swim ashore himself and take Japan with him at the same time.

Hungary took the lifebuoy from Italy and jumped in, Greece jumped in after her and then the two began to swim towards Australia and Japan.

America felt very weak in his knees when Australia, Greece and Hungary finally came so close to shore that they was able to stand up without swimming. And when he saw that Japan was unconscious he felt as if the ground was dissapearing under his legs.

What had he done?

America felt more and more bad every second. Then the next shock came when he heard Australia scream out the very last thing he wanted to hear right now.

"Is there anyone here who know CPR !?"

When these words reached the ears of America he just wanted to die. He couldn't help it, he hated himself so much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

There was silence for a long while, America needed to recover. This story had been hard to tell from the very first breath, and now he came to a part that he did not remember much of. Still, the story was far from over.

In the silence Germany discovered that he was still standing, so he went up to the place where Italy had been sitting before he ran into the house, and sat down.

"If it's okay, I would like to continue the storytelling for a while." Everyone turned around and looked at one who had been silent the whole time but that has been mentioned several times by both America and Britain. Australia who previously had refused to meet anyone else's eyes now looked at America.

America nodded, he knew that he had got a blackout after the last thing he had told them, and that someone would have to fill it out. Besides, he wanted to know too.  
>"Okay," Australia said to make everyone notice that he had taken over the story. "Then I would first like to go back a bit in history."<p>

-o-o-

Australia had thought that Greece's game was really funny, and he had been one of the most annoying when it came to disturbing the four contestants to get them to drop their books. When Japan had dropped his books one of the books had hit Belgium's back which had made her too dropping her books and Norway had been forced to scratch his ears because someone had blown in them to make his books fall, and that had made him to lose. A second later, Russia had begun laughing and then he too was out of the game. In other words the four of them had lost their books about the same time, but since Greece had decided that only one of them would be punished, it had to be the first one, Japan.

By that time, Australia was on the ground roaring of laughter. It was first when America and the others was carrying bar Japan down to the water he had got on hos feet to follow them. He had never seen Japan swim before and he thought it would be fun to see.

There was a lot of noise in the front of the four who has agreed to award the penalty. Australia was standing behind Canada when it all began. Then he noted that Canada suddenly seemed very pale in his face. Australia turned around to ask how he was doing, but Canada had already hurried over to America and the others. From the place where Australia was standing, it actually seemed as if Canada had tried to stop them. Unfortunately, he had come too late.

When Australia ran closer, he heard Canada ask a question that made it very clear to him why he had never seen Japan swim.

"Did Japan just try to tell us that he can't swim?"

Australia already ran, now he simply decided to run for another reason than before. From Canada and the others, to the water where he could see Japan struggle without getting any closer to the surface. He ran as far as possible, without being forced to slow down when the water became too deep, then he jumped to win even one meter.

He hadn't counted on the currents though, Japan had been pulled out several feet. Australia was finally forced to swim to the surface for air, when he tried to dive again, Japan was gone. Australia had to turn around three times before he saw him again and then the currents had pulled him even further out.

Then Australia became angry, he swam in the direction where he saw Japan, but up so he would have time to take in air one more time, then he set off down, yet his lungs burned before he could reach him, but since it was only about half a meter left Australia made an attempt, it was enough to get hold of Japan's fingers and pull him a little further up so he could take a firm grip around his chest and swim up. However it was not enough to save himself from a proper short drink which caused him to lose Japan again.

He was forced to dive again, even though he had got an involuntary gulp of water. Somehow he managed to once again get Japan over the surface, even though he himself was coughing so that he could barely swim. At the same time, he could feel the currents pulling them over all the time.

Suddenly there appeared more arms around him. Australia didn't know from where but the owners of the arms soon began to talk to him. It was Hungary and Greece. They were about 20 meters from the beach one of them told him. Australia were too exhausted and the situation was too stressful for Australia to perceive which of them who spoke but a second later, Hungary had taken care of Japan and swum to shore, Greece had done the same with Australia.

After a while they had come so close to shore that they could stand up. Then both Greece and Australia ran over to Hungary to help her with the lifeless Japan.

When Japan finally lay on the beach Australia collapsed next to him, although he himself was shaking all over, he had studied Japan together with Hungary and Greece, which likewise was visibly tired after the swim. The fact Japan was not breathing, there was no doubt about. Australia started to squeeze the water out of him, but it was heavier than he expected. Three chest compressions was he able to do, when he tried to make the fourth he slipped over Japan's body and discovered to his surprise and dismay that he had a mouth full of sand. Presumably Greece and Hungary would also have the same problem if they tried, they would need someone who was completely refreshed. Filled with an anticipation that he would be hearing about it forever Australia stood up again and screamed in the air.

"Is there anyone here who know CPR!?" Australia knew that he would not be able to do this by himself, not as the situation had turned out. To tell the truth, he himself was in need of help, he felt like he wanted to throw up. Fortunately, he didn't begin to vomit before he felt two arms around him chest. Someone lifted him away from Japan and into Greece's arms, whoever it was that had taken over was still a mystery to Australia.

Australia started coughing again and Greece helped him to sit down, he didn't threw up but he was not feeling very well either. He turned around to see who it was that took care of Japan. And he was actually surprised at what he saw. It was Russia.

-o-o-

Australia paused, and looked at America. "I haven't anything more to tell right now. That's all I remember. Would you like to continue?"

-o-o-

America woke up as he got sand thrown in his face. He opened his eyes only to see that it was Russia who had run past him and made the sand spray over him. When Russia came over to the injured he accidentally shove Greece and Hungary away, but that wasn't important at the time. Russia could do the cardiopulmonary resuscitation and that was the only thing that mattered.

America stared in amazement at Russia, he had never thougt that Russia could do such things, but apparently that was just what he could. He had come to the spot, gently lifted off Australia which he had handed over to Greece. Then Greece had taken care of Australia who had soon started vomiting from stress and from the water he had got in his lungs, and Russia who were rested could concentrate on Japan.

When Australia asked if there was anyone who knew CPR America had basically given up hope. The fact that Japan was not breathing seemed almost too obvious to him, and not only that, he was also pale as a corpse in his face. It was almost as if it had been a doll that Australia, Hungary and Greece had fished out of the sea.

Admittedly it didn't seem much better when Russia had reached the spot, the difference was that Russia seemed to know what he did, and wasn't to tired to make it. America hated to admit it but he really admired Russia right now, he couldn't see why he himself hadn't taken the time to learn something as important as saving lives, claiming to always be the hero and all.

It was actually horrible to just to lie there and watch, to see how the water continued to stream up through Japan's mouth how much Russia even tried to squeeze it out. America did not understand how Russia could take it. Probably the only reason that Russia didn't give up was because he simply had no choice, if he stopped, Japan would die.

America hid his face in his hands. He didn't want to see more, it was enough to hear. Canada was still talking to the emergency operator, trying to describe the way and then there was the terrifying sound of the persistent and rhythmic blasts from Russia's attempt to revive Japan. And America intensely desired that everything would just be over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Germany looked at America with a great shock in his eyes. America who was still trembling, refused to meet anyone's gaze. It was obvious to everyone that America wasn't used to this situation, that someone other than him was the hero, and to make it even worse one of the other heroes of today was none other than Russia.

Germany now felt that he had heared what he needed to hear so he turned to Russia instead. He noted that Russia seemed very calm, which was a great relief for Germany after hearing America's story. Now he repeated what Russia had said when he came out to them, but as a question.

"And now he's all right?"

"Japan is sleeping right now, but a doctor from the ambulance has examined him and he says he's going to feel good when he wakes up, he may possibly be a little tired for a few days but he'll be fine" Russia explained.

Then Russia turned his eyes to America instead.

"It is really America that the doctors are worried about" Russia continued and pointed with his finger at him to clarify who he was talking about. America stiffened when he heared someone saying his name and then he looked back at Russia who seemed to be the one who had mentioned him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He didn't feel sick, not in any way, but after seeing Russia's skilled way to save Japan's life, America has gained a new confidence in his bigger "friend".

"Italy saw you pass out after the ambulance guys took care of Japan" Russia declared without taking his eyes from America. You may have been in a pretty big shock and they want you to meet a psychologist."

"WHAT!"

America met Russia's eyes with a feeling of both shock and disbelief, he didn't remember fainting, but on the other hand he didn't remember how Japan was taken from the scene either and obviously he wasn't there now. The last thing he remembered was that he had seen Russia try to revive him.

Germany was totally speechless right now, over the stupid things the others did when he was not there to stop them, but now he wanted to see for himself exactly how bad it was with Japan and for safety's sake, he suggested that America and the others would follow him. Germany had seen shocked people before and he knew very well that it wasn't the best idea in the world to leave them alone. Moreover, he believed that America would do well to see with his own eyes that there was no longer any danger for Japan's life.

While Germany was proposing that, he glances he bit at Russia at the same time to try to read by his expression if he taught it was a good or bad idea to do it that way. Russia understood what Germany looked for and nodded before turning around to lead the others to Japan.

Veneziano, Romano and Belgium sat in the window of the room were Japan was resting in, and they talked quietly with each other. Italy was pretty miserable, this wasn't the way he had wanted his birthday to end.

Australia stayed outside the room to speak with Hungary who had sat down on a chair close to a window. From a few words that America heared from their conversation, he understood that the two of them planed to, if necessary, force Japan to the Swim-Club as soon as he could stan up, and then force him to learn how to swim, before he got into another accident.

Veneziano who heared this and who could clearly imagine how Japan would feel about this, with having to take that many clothes of and so on, went out to them. Not because he thought that it was a bad idea, more because he wanted to help.

Japan was lying completely still in the bed, speeping peacefully just as Russia had told them he did. When America entered with the others, he thought that Japan looked very tired but he had at least been able to rest a little while and more important, he was still breathing. America still felt pretty bad about knowing how close it had been that this day had got a far more tragic ending. Never again would he throw someone in the water, not even in the bathtub. He knew no words to describe how relieved he was that Japan was still alive, and also for the fact that Japan's friend Italy didn't seem to hate him, even though he almost accidentally killed one of his closest friends.

Even though the story actually ended happily America couldn't help but hate himself right then. A feeling he didn't recognized had taken over his consciousness, and his confidence had suffered a lot as well. For once he wasn't the hero, he was quite the opposite actually, he had been the one that caused damage, and Russia, Australia, Hungary and everyone else would be the people that Japan would thank for his life when he woke up. Even Russia was a hero today. But the worst to America right then was that he had to, at least try to come up with a really good excuse to deliver to Japan, before he woke up.


End file.
